Tears of Deception
by chocolate strawberry selenity
Summary: Helios and Chibi Usa are happily living their love out as planned, with Chibi Usa's friends, who are also a loving couple, Yaten Kou and Setsuna! But what happens when she finds out Helios it with her best friend and her mentor, Pluto(Setsuna)?!? Find out


Hey! How ya doin'! The hamsters in my brain were really working overtime for this one! This is my first finished fanfiction, and I am very proud of it, even though it kinda sucks. Just a few pointers so you don't get confused- 

-Setsuna is Pluto

-Bold type is when they're thinking

-Italic type is the story 

-Regular type is when Chibi Usa is telling the story

Alright, I tihnk that's it, so enjoy the story, and feedback any of the thoughts you have on it for me! 

Peace, Love and Bulletproof Marshmellows!!!! ~Ja ne~~_^ love sep

The Quest

By Chibi-Usa (began on 1-13-99)(finished 12-22-00)

_A cool wind blew over the moon that night. Chibi-Usa felt it deep down in her bones. The earth shone brightly and beautifully, yet she did not see it. All she could think about was the horrid events of which had happened. A single tear fell from her eye. Although she wanted to be bright and cheery, as it was inside the palace, Chibi-Usa could not feel it. She could only sense the hatred, jealousy and sadness in her heart. Tears streamed down her face._

_Princess Mars walked out onto the balcony on which Chibi-Usa stood._

_"Chibi-Usa, what's the matter?" she asked graciously._

_"Nothing." Small lady lied._

_"C'mon, you can tell me. I am good at listening. And plus, my fiancée' is talking with the other men and I have a little spare time." Mars soothed._

_"Alright. It's a long, long story." The small princess sighed, then began the tale._

(")It all started three days ago. 

It was a night, filled with romance for two couples. The first couple was me and Helios. The second couple was Setsuna and Yaten. 

Helios and I were sitting and looking longingly in each other's eyes. This was something neither of us would ever tire ourselves doing, for his eyes were like the sun, so bright and orange and so glossy, sometimes I thought he was crying. 

Setsuna and Yaten sat, talking of his next performance and how she would design his outfit.

It was a joyous night, one of celebration, for it was the turn of the millennium, a promise of wondrous peacefulness and happiness to all whom had lived in the past millennium and whom were born in the new. 

As I was gawking with a hunger at my Helios, my mother- Neo Queen Serenity- stepped out gracefully onto the balcony on which we stood.

"Chibi-Usa, sweetheart, the ball is beginning and you must join.Such a celebration calls for dancing and spinning on the dance floor." She replied smoothly, then walked away in almost a swoon.

"She's so mystical!" I laughed to Helios, then took him by the hand into the dance room.

Setsuna held Yaten by the hip and kind-of pulled him along right beside her- it was quite a sight.

I immediately heard a familiar song. It was the song that began as 'Deep in my soul, a love so strong, it takes control. Now we both know….'

"Oh, Helios, this is a great song. Will you dance with me?" I asked politely.

"Of course, my little maiden." He said with a smile.

I loved when he called me that. Little maiden. It rang in my ears many times.

I held his shoulders lightly and he gently grasped my rib cage.This, I tried to reminisce, had been out 14th dance together. 

While I twirled around the floor, seeing nothing but a blur, somehow, I managed to always have his eyes to mine. It got to the point where I could not even see objects, only colors- I spun so quickly.But the image of his burning eyes remained in my mind.

The song got to its last words and our dancing finally slowed.I was dizzy and could not yet see straight, but I could still tell that we were the only ones dancing and we, as we stood, were being stared at.

"Thank you for the dance, Helios. It made me kind woozy, though." I laughed and dizzily found a chair.

"Yes, my love.And we are the best dancers in the Moon Kingdom and, I heard, the entire universe." Helios smiled.

I grinned, but then fell exhaustedly into his arm. He held me as I zoned out on various different things. One of these things were Yaten and Setsuna. They were in the corner, making out. 

I thought that it was distasteful to give hickeys at such a grand ball, but my opinion was rarely listened to. So there they were in the corner of the room, kissing away. 

As Yaten focused on Setsuna's neck, I was surprised to see her look in my direction. Her eyes were not focused on me, I could tell that. Then I realized. Setsuna was staring flirtatiously at Helios.He was stroking my hair, but I did not feel the ardent flame of his eyes on me.

However, as much as I wanted to see what (or WHO) he was looking at, I couldn't.If I moved, he would look at me to see why I had moved.The suspicion nagged at my mind, but I was tired, so I ignored it.

When I woke up, I found everybody slow dancing.Helios was over at the punch bowl, talking to Haruka. They were good friends because Haruka was pretty much a man. 

I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

**How long have I been asleep? I wondered.**

Flattening my hair, I walked over to Hotaru. Her dress was a gorgeous velvet purple. I remember because it was the one that I had wanted at the mall I had gone to when I visited earth.

"Hi, Hotaru. How is your dance going?" I asked.

"Hya, Chibi-Usa! I'm doing fine. I'm enjoying the ball with Seiya!" she sighed, emphasizing the name in two syllables like this- 'Say-ya!'

"Glad to hear it. Hey, what did Helios do when I was asleep?" I questioned, trying not to be suspicious.

She laughed for a second and it almost seemed like she was nervous. 

"You always ask me that! I don't keep my eye on him every second!" she denied with giggles.

"I'm sorry, Hotaru. I just… oh, nevermind." I stuttered.

"What?" the question came curiously (yet tensely) from her lips.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Oh, come on, please! Puh-leeeeeaaaaaase!!!!!!" Hotaru pleaded.

"Alright. It was just that… well, before I fell asleep, I saw Setsuna staring this way and she was looking at Helios. I know she is a flirt, but I think he was staring back at her." I explained.

Silence came over her and her mouth hung open like she wanted to say something.

"Yeah, I know. Stupid thought, huh. I need to find something to occupy my mind." I walked away. She said nothing.

***

As the night pressed on, Helios and I shared a few more dances, but it seemed like he was not as focused on me as he had been earlier. I blew it off because it was late and hard to concentrate on anything.

Finally, the ball was over.

I was beginning to get worried. It was as if Helios was trying to avoid me (or something like that).

"I had a great time." I told him shyly.

"And I, as well, my little maiden." He spoke ever so softly and I was reassured once more. 

"Goodnight." I whispered under my breath.

"Soh reh deh wah," he began in Japanese.

I almost swooned when he started crooning in Japanese. It was sooooo sexy.

"Oyasuminasai. Aishiteru." Helios finished and it was only seconds later that my mouth greeted his.

We parted and stared at each other for a moment. He left swiftly and I just about fell over in happiness.And yet, a cold finger poked at my heart.

I walked into the palace, humming the tune to 'Oh starry night'.

My mother strode beside me.

"Hotaru, Cite Cite, Pare Pare, Bisu Bisu, and Jun Jun are staying the night tonight. They are getting ready in your room." She told me sweetly then kissed my forehead. She then walked away.

I resumed humming and turned into my room.

"-was asleep. Then he got up and sauntered- it looked really weird- over in the direction of Sets- Oh, uh, hi there, Chibi-Usa!" Hotaru tried to cover her conversation.

"Uh, hi. May I ask- what were you talking about?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just Hel-" Jun Jun started, but got elbowed in the ribs.

"We were talking about Seiya. I always talk about him with Pare Pare." Hotaru looked at the blue Amazoness Quartett. She quickly nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure you were.Hotaru, I want to talk to you later." I gave her a Look.

Hotaru sighed and said, "Okay." She seemed extremely reluctant.

One by one, the Quartettes left silently.

I took off my dress and put on a loose shirt.

"Alright Hotaru, spill it. What were you talking about?" I questioned evilly.

"It was really just idle gossip. Nothing important and-" 

"No, Hotaru. Say what you were telling them about and tell me the entire story." I demanded.

"Here goes. When you were asleep, Helios got up and he and Setsuna were flirting." She blurted.

"How were they flirting." It was more of a command to tell me than a question.

Hotaru looked in the other direction.

"Please, I really need to know this and I would rather hear it from you than anybody else. Especially not if I see it with my own eyes." I begged.

"Okay. This is what happened." She agreed to tell me.

"You fell into a deep sleep. Helios knew this because you began to snore.Yaten had excused himself to go talk and associate with other people.Setsuna looked at him and flaunted herself invitingly.Helios… Set you down and walked over to her. They talked for a little while.Everybody knows how she has a crush on him." 

"I didn't!" I said with a tear.

"Well, Chibi-Usa, she does.She- get ready for this- gave him a kiss on the lips." Hotaru whispered.

I fell backwards onto my bed.

"I should've seen this coming." I rambled to myself.

"I hate to say this, but it's only the beginning.At first, he looked to be surprised, but then he kissed her back." She told me.

"It was just a peck, right?" I asked hopefully.

Hotaru hung her head in shame and shook it slowly.

"How long did it last?" I asked under my breath.

"It- it was hard to tell." She looked as if she would start crying.

"I don't think that's the end- am I right." I blinked back tears of jealousy and hatred.

"You're right. Once they finished kissing, they arranged a date for Saturday night and then-"

"That's ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN"T TAKE IT ANY MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and ran out of my room.I did not mean to get so angry at Hotaru, but this was proof of total unfaithfulness. Not only was Helios visibly my man, but Setsuna was also one of me best friends. 

**How could she do this to me? My mind shrieked a thousand times and the echo of it was unbearable. **

I ran from the palace, trying not to sob out loud. I got to the garden, but couldn't hold it in any longer. Falling to the ground, tears streamed freely down my face.

"And you are crying, why?" a sweet and sugary voice rang.

I looked up to find an oval face with white hair streaming.His blue eyes looked up at me with adorance.

Yaten picked up my sad face.

"It is cold, Princess. You shouldn't be out with barely anything on." He crooned and pulled me close to his warm body.

I felt my face blush.

I lifted my eyes and looked deep into his. The blueness was that of the earth's sky. The color calmed my soul and I leaned on his warm chest.

Yaten smoothed my hair and I fell fast asleep.

While I slept I got an idea. Setsuna would pay.

_("I was fast asleep and found this out later." Chibi-Usa stated, then resumed.)_

At about four o'clock in the morning, Yaten carried me to my bedroom.Setsuna walked by him and looked at him suspiciously.

"What were you doing in Chibi-Usa's bedroom?" she asked.

"I found her in the garden and I brought her back to bedroom. Honest!" Yaten explained in half-truth, raising his right hand to his head. 

Setsuna raised one eyebrow, then took him by the arm.

When morning approached, I found myself in my own bed.A little pink carnation sat on my dresser. 

**Who could this be from? My mind wondered****. Could it be from Helios? Was this his way of saying sorry?I shook my head. ****No, I don't think it was Helios. My dear Helios could not have done this. **

My thoughts trailed elsewhere.

**I don't know if Helios even did that. Hotaru could have been delirious last night. I saw her drink her fair share of the champagne, also. Maybe she was too drunk and saw something different. I think Helios is a faithful person and if it really did happen, then I will have to, let's say, occupy his Saturday night. I smirked.**

Then I realized. That night was Saturday night. I was in it deep.

Opening my closet, I looked for a dress. My whole wardrobe was the same. So I reluctantly pulled out one and threw it on. 

I walked over to a mirror. 

**I look young. No wonder Helios has such a pang for Setsuna. She is older. Then it hit me. ****Helios is older than me. Maybe he feels like he is dating a child.I will make him love me like a woman, not a teenager. **

I would have asked my mother, but she couldn't really be of much help. I knew someone who was a sewing whiz, but she would be of no assistance. Setsuna would not help me once she knew its cause.

I changed back into my pajamas and silently tiptoed to the sewing room and began at once. 

Locking the door allowed me to have privacy. I drew out the dress that I wanted, fitted myself, then drew it on some cream silk material.I cut it and at last, I could begin the sewing.

After three hours, I was finished. I held it and raced to my room.

Immediately, I stripped and tried the new dress. It was tight fitting and shoulder baring- I loved it. It also allowed me the material at the bottom that looked tight, but was very loose- it began at the knees.

Now- to the subject of hair. Mine was in the usual cone odangos, but I liked them, so they stayed. The loose hair that hung down below them curled under, making it look short. 

First, I let all my hair down. With it like that, it reached my thigh.Sometimes, the pinkness of it bothered me.It was a mystery in itself that the hair is pink, anyway. I mean, how does black hair and blond hair add up to pink, anyway?

I took off into my bathroom and took a shower.The water washed out the hair spay which held the curled hair underneath my odangos.

My hair, with the hair spray out, reached my knees.

I put my hair up in cone odangos, but made them a bit smaller than usual. I did not curl the rest of it and it was down to my waist. After fastening little moons to each odango, I put on the dress.

I felt I was ready.

"Mercury?" I called because I did not want to be seen before Helios saw me. 

"Yes Princess?" her honey-coated voice called from outside my bedroom door.

"Can you bring Helios to me? I know he is in the palace." I stated as more of a remark.

"Yes, Princess." She obeyed. 

"Perfect. Thank you, Ami." I remembered my manners.

"I'm always here to help." She smiled through the door.

That's what I loved about Ami. She was always dependable and a great friend. 

Setsuna was a great friends, too. I was just a little weary about what I had heard.

Straightening my dress, I took a deep breath. **Here goes nothing.**

I stared through the crack of my doorway to see Helios walking this way. I quickly put on my high heels and sauntered out to him.

Helios' eyes nearly bugged out when he saw me. 

"Uh, um, H-Hello, my love. Um, wow." He stumbled across his words.

"Do you like it?" I asked politely.

"It's beautiful. I love it. You look so… refined and elegant." Helios finally blurted.

"Thank you. I was wondering… if you would like to dine with me tonight." I questioned.

"My love…" He started.

"Please." I asked once more. 

"I would love to." He finally told me.

"Thank you, my Pegasus." I cooed.

"I'll see you tonight, my li- my maiden." He kissed my cheek and left swiftly.

**He called me his maiden! Not his little maiden! He corrected himself! This approach has taken affect! I smiled inside my mind.**

Now that it had made Helios believe I wasn't a little girl anymore, I decided it would be a good idea to show everybody.The hard part- pulling it off. I could stand in these shoes, but walking was a totally different story. It was a wonder that my klutzy mom could walk in them. It must have taken a lot of practice. I mean a LOT of practice.

I sighed and slowly sauntered around. The Princesses, a.k.a. the scouts, all gawked as I slipped silently through the halls. 

I walked by my mother. She looked at me, then looked the other way.It took a split second for her to do a doubletake.

"What the?!?" She allowed herself to only say that much.She pulled me to the side and glared at me. "What did you do?" 

"I felt like a child." I remarked bluntly.

"And that gives you permission to do this?" My mother tried to be quiet and pointed to my array of, well, my array.

"I believe that that is my responsibility to choose.I am sixteen now and I think that it is up to me to make those kind of decisions." I said clearly, then hugged her and walked away.

Most speechless of all was Yaten.

"Wow, Princess. I have never seen you look so…" he stuttered.

"Thank you, Yaten." I simply told him, then walked to the balcony.

The sun was so warm today. Not too hot, just warm enough to brush my cheek.

Helios walked by and he did not seem to see me. I noticed that he was headed in the direction of Setsuna's room.So, being the sneaky little brat that I had been born as, I followed him.He went in and shut the door. 

I looked around and did not see anyone, so I pressed my ear against the door just in time. I caught some of the conversation.

"-looked so stunning and, well, I'm sorry, my beloved. I made plans for tonight, so I have to cancel this date." 

This choked me. My Helios- my own true love- he had, truly, been with Setsuna. I wanted to cry, but I knew there was more. 

"But Helios, this was our two month anniversary!" Setsuna whimpered.

I held my hand over my mouth to keep from sobbing out loud.

"I know, my gorgeous one. But I cannot cancel this date."

"Do you still love her, my Pegasus?" 

A silence hung over the room and the only sound was my heart pounding with relief.

"I once loved her as I had never loved before, but I just don't know anymore. In any circumstance,I couldn't break the young one's heart. And you, do you still care for Yaten?" 

Again, a silence.

"No." she said, but the tone of her voice said 'yes, yes, YES!'

With that, I wanted to hear no more. I wiped my cheeks from the painful knifing tears. I sexily strolled down to Yaten. 

"Hello, Yaten. Are you free tonight?" I asked.

"But Princess, aren't you and Helios going out tonight?" he questioned, confused.

"Past tense- WERE." Was all I said.

"What?" That just puzzled him more.

"We WERE going out, but now I am free. Come, on. Let's go tell him that I'm free." I tried to say few things, for my voice was squeaky and my eyes and heart held many tears.

Us two walked together.

I slammed the bedroom door open.They broke apart from a kiss. I looked away before it could affect me.

"The cat's out of the bag." I said loudly.

Luna and Artemis ran in, followed by Diana.

"Did you call?" Artemis asked politely.

I smiled gently. 

"No, I did not." I giggled through the oncoming tears. Laughter slowed them down. Again, I spoke.

"Helios, I have found you out.I heard about it on the night of the big Millennium ball."

"From who?" Setsuna asked.

"Doesn't matter." I replied snottily to whom used to be one of my best friends. "I know about you. You two can go on your date tonight as you planned to do. Yaten and I are having a date." 

Helios put his face in his hand and almost looked sad. Setsuna seemed calm except for the extra fire of jealousy in her eyes.

I walked out of the room in a wave with Yaten tied to my arm.

"I'll see you later, Yaten." I kissed his cheek and ran to my room. 

Immediately, I began sobbing. My Helios. Betrayed me for an older woman who does not appreciate him.

A light knock came to my door. Wiping my cheeks, I answered. 

Diana, in human form, crept in and shut the door. She embraced me as I cried. 

"I'm so sorry, Chibi-Usa.I know you still love him." She cooed.

"Yes, of course. He could be the biggest male slut in the entire universe and have sex with every woman alive and I would still love him." I spoke.

"If you would like me to, I could keep my eye on him. I love that I can turn from cat to human to cat again. I would be your spy if you only say the word." Diana offered.

"Yes. Thank you." I sobbed and hugged her again.

Though I didn't have to tell her, she knew what was going on. Diana had a way of knowing everything about me and always being there to comfort me.That is why I could always have depended in her.

I decided that instead of crying that day, I would help arrange the festivities that the night was holding. Though it was hard for me and all I could think about was Helios, I worked as hard as I could so as to take my mind off the pain in my heart.

***

Night came as well as my date with Yaten.

"Good evening, Princess." Yaten said with a shy smile.

"It's alright, you don't have to be so formal!" I giggled.

"But it is customary…" he began.

"At least call me Lady Serenity instead of 'Princess'." I insisted.

"Okay."

The night flew by quickly, and yet so wonderfully. Yaten and I had much more in common than a person would think.I listened to his problems and he listened to mine, and I found out that in his heart, Setsuna was so different from him. 

"Yeah, so that's why you never see us together at plays or anything." He explained.

I felt extremely guilty for using Yaten, especially since he was such a sweetheart.

"Yaten, I have to tell you something." I sighed. "I am only going out with you to make Setsuna and Helios pay."

"I know." He smiled (sort of).

"You did?Then why didn't you refuse?" I was flabbergasted.

"Because I've had a great time with you, even if you are." He took hold of my hand. "And oh, what a night it's been, I even forgot for a few minutes that you were using me." 

I began to cry.

"Don't cry, Serenity." He soothed.

"I can't believe I took advantage of such a sweetheart like you!" I sobbed.

"Don't feel bad. Just think of it as a friendship jealousy date."

I bit my lip and he took hold of my hand.

"I don't want to think of it as that… I _am a little snot-nosed brat!" I exclaimed in tears and covered my mouth in shock of my loudness._

"No, no, Serenity!You're a wonderful person and I fully understand that you need to do something about him. I know you care about him and I think Setsuna was wrong to get with him.Very wrong and I know how much you care about him.Why would he ditch a fabulous person like you for someone like Setsuna that had somebody already." Yaten sounded more and more angry as he spoke. Suddenly, he stopped talking and put his face in his hands and began shaking.

"Oh my god, Yaten, what's wrong?!?" I was taken totally by surprise.I didn't expect it at all.

"I'm sorry, Princess, I didn't mean to have a breakdown… I just… I'm not over her… I still have so many feelings for her… And I can't believe she did that to me… she seemed like she loved me so much… She _lied to me, Serenity, the same way she lied to you.And the same way Helios lied to you… Only…" Yaten pulsated as spoke, tear streaming from his eye.He was wiping them fiercely, as if he were trying desperately to hide them from her._

"Only what, Yaten?" I reached over and wiped his tears, then took hold of his hand.

"Even though I never had any proof, somehow, in the back of my mind, I think I always knew. I tried to block it out, but I probably knew it was there." He sniffed and took a long, shaky breath.

"It's okay, Yaten… maybe I did, too."I grabbed both of his hands.It didn't come as a surprise.It was just the thing to do at the moment.

"Oh, Serenity." He looked into my eyes."Maybe… we all knew… deep inside…"

Suddenly, I found myself leaning towards him, all the while he was falling nearer to me.I got the sensation that his lips had met with mine.Opening my eyes, I saw that it wasn't just a sensation, but his hand was reaching to my face, when his was.He _was kissing me.And I was kissing him right back._

Breaking apart from him, I gasped.

"What have I done?" I let out before I could stop myself.

Yaten blushed.

"I'm sorry, Princess." Was all he could say.

"I understand… but in a way, I'm not sorry…" I looked at him softly.

"Me neither." He kissed me again, this time more lovingly and amorously. 

I didn't mean to kiss him, and I didn't like the fact that I did.But most of all, what I didn't like was the fact that I _liked it.It was the most beautiful kiss I had experienced in such a long time.At that moment I realized how much I inwardly knew about Helios, and how much I craved that kiss._

As we parted, I semi-laughed/gasped and looked away.My face grew hot and I got a tremor of goosebumps.Looking back up to him, I saw he was as embarrassed and yet tempted by the kiss as I was.

"I didn't mean to kiss you, Serenity… it was just…" he began and was at a loss of words.

"…just the moment, right?" I laughed.I felt confused, and so lightheaded.

There was a silence between us, it must have been for at least five minutes.

"So… did you make that dress yourself or did you have someone else do it?" Yaten asked me out of nowhere, smiling.

And it was smooth from there on.We didn't have an uncomfortable pause at all that entire night.I felt as if I had rekindled something with an old friend.

At the end of the night, (actually, it was two in the morning) he walked me to my room. Holding my hand, I walked with him effortlessly.

Arriving at my door, I looked into his eyes and took both his hands into mine.

"Yaten, I want to thank you for the night.I had a great time and I want to thank you for being my counselor.I feel much better than I did earlier." I thanked him and squeezed his hands with a smile.

"It was my pleasure, Princess.I had a wonderful night and you did a nice job of counseling yourself." He grinned.

All was silent for a moment again.

"Princess, I want to kiss you again." He announced quietly.

I was stunned.Nobody had ever said that to me before.

"Um… eh-he, uh…" I was speechless, and I think that was what he was going for.

"Is it okay that I kiss you goodnight?" He asked me innocently.

"Oh, Yaten, I …" I sighed and looked at him again.

His true smiled faded and was soon replaced with a sad, almost forced smiled.

"That's okay, I had a great time and that was enough." Rubbing my hand, I felt so bad for him.

He began to walk away, but since he was still holding my hand, I pulled him close to me.

"Don't leave, Yaten… Not yet…" I didn't know why I wanted him to stay, and I still don't know why, but I did.Maybe it was because he and I shared the same love and pain for our lovers and yet needed each other, even if it was temporarily. 

I leaned to his body and kissed him with all my might.Mostly to douse my pain or something.In any case, he kissed me back.His kiss had a longing and pain, and yet was free and careless.I liked it.Again, I didn't want to like it, but I couldn't help it and I did.However, it wasn't as if I truly wanted to stop.If I had, I would have stopped.But in a way, I did want to kiss him.I wanted to feel like I mattered, I guess.As if he hadn't gotten with Setsuna to escape me.Yet deep in my mind, I knew.

Still kissing him lavishly, I opened my eyes a tiny bit.I almost choked on Yaten's tongue at what I saw.

Helios was standing there, motionless, with his hands at his sides and his shoulders slumped in surprise and his mouth hung open in awe. I couldn't see the expression on his face- I knew if I had opened my eyes any more, he would have known I was watching and would have acted differently.

Feeling tears welling up behind my eyes, I kissed Yaten more deeply and extravagantly, more so to awe Helios, which I knew I shouldn't have done, and it hurt me to, but I felt he needed to see me kiss Yaten and I needed to see his reaction.

To my surprise, I saw him smile and walk away.

Letting out a loud sob, I broke apart from Yaten's lips and collapsed to the floor throbbing with sobs.I wasn't even able to keep it in anymore.I had tried, but I knew that Yaten perceived the fact that I couldn't stand being away from Helios.

Yaten bent down to me and wrapped his warm arms around me.He held me as I cried my heart out, trembling with tears.He stroked my hair and kept whispering, "It'll be okay, Princess," and "Don't be afraid- it's okay."I tried to thank him and apologize for breaking down in front of him, but I couldn't get the whole sentence out without sobbing in the middle, so I gave up.Plus, I figured he probably knew.

When my weeping subsided, he looked at me and smiled.

"It'll be okay, Serenity.It's not going to be like this forever.It'll subside." He whispered softly to me.

"You're so strong Yaten, even though I know your pain is there and even worse than mine.Thank you for being so strong for me. It'll be okay for you, too." I whispered back to him, though not completely sure of the truth of my words.

I embraced him tightly, and he held me, too.Not out of feeling for each other, but because we needed the embrace.I think we both needed affection from each other at that moment because of the betrayal they had undergone.

Walking into my bedroom, I felt so wonderful and loved.I wanted Helios so badly to be with me, but I needed to be loved.

I glanced down to the ground.Diana stood there, in cat form.

"Henshin." I said and snapped my fingers twice.The tiny kitten spun around twice and was a human again.

"Good day, Princess. How was your date?" Diana asked gently.

"I-" I began to cry. Falling to the floor, Diana caught me and held me in her arms.

Rubbing my back while I cried, she asked me soothingly,

"Tell me all about it, Serenity.Please."

So I did- I told her everything, even about all my feelings about it all.

"Well, Princess, I went scouting today to spy on Helios." Diana announced.

"I'm almost afraid t-to ask, but w-what did you f-find out?" I choked out.It hurt but I wanted and knew I deserved to know.

"Well, I was walking past his room and I know I'm not the best quoter, but I think I heard him say something like "She looked so beautiful, Setsuna, and I almost saw the true woman in her" to Setsuna!" she told me happily.

I knew that there was more.

"Almost?What else did he say, Diana?" I asked inquisitively, drying my tears.

"Let's not get into that tonight.The important thing is that-" she began quickly, obviously trying to hide something.

"Diana, _what else did he say?" I asked again, this time more aggressively, which more convinced her that I wasn't just playing around._

She sighed, defeatedly.

"Then he kissed her… and said "But the woman in you is evident, Setsuna, and I have never had to look for it."Diana said coarsely, obviously it was hurting her to tell me.

I nodded, forcing back my tears.

"A-anything else?" I stuttered a little."When was this?"

"This was about 2:00." She replied, rubbing my hand, which was still in hers. "And I spied on him a little later, when he was by himself. I-I saw him…" Diana bit her lip, which I realized was trembling.Looking to her eyes, I saw they were sparkling, coated heavily with distilled tears.It seemed like it was even hurting her to know what he had done.

"What…?" I questioned softly.

"H-he pulled out the Twinkle Yell Bell thing that you used to use.A-and he looked at it for a while.I couldn't even read the emotion he was feeling, b-but it looked kinda like he was… sorry for you, or something… And then… h-he put it in the garbage." A tear trickled down her face as she knew how hurt I was.

"I-it's over.It's t-truly over… I…" I felt my jaw quiver in an urge to cry, and tears streamed down my cheeks, even though I couldn't feel them- my face was so hot.

"Oh, princess, I'm so sorry!" Diana threw her arms around me and we sat for a long time, crying together on the floor, both of our cries harmonizing with the same pain and agony, though mine rose beyond hers. (")

_"And I don't know what to do, Rei.I can't find it in my heart to do anything about it, and yet I know I have to. And… I liked kissing Yaten… I liked being with him… I don't know what to do… What can__ I do? I'm trapped." Chibi Usa tried desperately not to cry.Princess Mars leaned over to her and hugged her tight._

_"How much do you like Yaten?" Rei asked her calmly._

_"W-what?" Chibi Usa was baffled._

_"Well, if you like him as you say you do, then maybe you should get together with him.He has nobody and you have nobody and…" she explained.Chibi Usa was horrified._

_"No!I-I can't!" she shouted before she realized how loud she was._

_"And why not?" Rei asked her inquisitively. "There's nothing standing in your way."_

_Chibi Usa was silent._

_"I-I can't… I don't know why… I just can't…" the Princess looked away._

_Mars glanced down at the princess. Sighing, she smiled._

_"Yeah, I know." _

_"I at least want some closure on the subject.It's like one moment, we're together and fully in love with each other and the next, I'm all alone and he's with my best friend.I love him, Rei.I love him more than I could love anyone.With all my heart and soul.I've always loved him, since I was a scout in the past and he brought me hope and friendship.And I know that's the way it should be.But I don't know if there's anything I can do anymore. I don't want to be apart from him." Chibi Usa sobbed and wiped her tears._

_"Go talk to him. If you can't be with him, then get your closure."Mars suggested._

_Chibi Usa nodded, and said,_

_"I will.In fact, I think I'm going to get the closure right now." The small one nodded._

_Princess Mars hugged he and whispered "Good luck" in her ear._

_With that, Serenity up and walked away. If it was over between them, she wanted some closure.And damn it, she was the Princess of the Moon and if she wanted closure, by God she wouldn't leave until she got it._

_Walking up to his door, she knocked loudly.She didn't care if he was sleeping or if him and Setsuna were indulged in some activity together.She was getting her closure._

_As Chibi Usa heard soft footsteps coming closer to the door, she stood patiently with her hands clasped in front of her._

_The door opened and Helios's face looked out.It looked almost surprised, yet it held a soft smile.He was wearing silken pajamas, but it seemed as if he had been reading or something. _

_"Hello, Serenity." He said calmly._

_That hurt.He had never__ called her that.Ever__._

_"Hello, Helios." She bit her lip after talking in fear that she might begin to cry after his last comment. _

_"Would you like to come in?" he asked with common courtesy._

_But she didn't want common courtesy.That was what you would give to people who you knew.Not your lover. _

_"No, Helios, I won't be staying." Chibi Usa told him bluntly._

_"Oh… okay." He looked kinda baffled, but not as much as she would have liked him to._

_"I just want to tell you… goodbye.I know that you aren't in love with me anymore.A-and I know that you don't disapprove of me and Yaten being together because I saw you smile when we were kissing." She strained to not point my finger in his face._

_"Serenity, I wasn't-" he started, but she didn't want to hear it._

_"Save it, Helios.I don't want to hear you try to make it seem like you aren't sick of me.I know that you… that you love Setsuna and, well, I wanted closure on… us." She stated it clearly- she didn't want to have to explain it again because she was afraid she'd start to cry._

_"Serenity, I don't… You don't… It's not like you think…" he tried to tell her, but couldn't word it right._

_She leaned to him and kissed him softly, hoping her lips wouldn't quiver as she did, but didn't think about it too much.The princess heard him sigh a little bit and his lips pushed against hers.He was kissing her back, and she knew he was saying goodbye._

_As we broke apart, she looked into his eyes once more and saw something she didn't ever think she would.Tears._

_"Serenity, please, listen to me.I-" He wouldn't give up.Chibi Usa couldn't listen to him, though.It would break her heart and if she did, she wouldn't want to leave him.Ever._

_"I-I can't…. Goodbye, Helios." Chibi Usa realized her hand was in his, and slowly released it and walked away, finally beginning to weep._

_"But I don't want to say goodbye." He whispered, though she couldn't hear it._

_Chibi Usa walked to her room, though before she did, she looked back to Helios.He was just shutting Setsuna's door behind him.Tears pulsed down her cheeks, but she didn't try to stop them._

_Still staring at the door, she ran into Yaten._

_He glanced at her, seeing her tears and not a split second later, her arms were folded around her._

_"What's wrong, Serenity?" he asked soothingly, stroking her hair with delicate hands._

_"Oh, Yaten!" she sobbed loudly._

_"IheardfromDianathatHeliosthrewawaytheTwinkleYellBellandthatmeanshedoesn'twantmeanymoresoItriedtogetsomeclosureandhekepttryingtotellmesomethingbutIwouldn'tlistenbe-causeIknowifIlistensthathewouldtryandmakemefeelbetterbutIknownothingcouldmakemefeel-betterandsoIkissedhimandhekissedmebackwhichmademefeelevenworseandItoldhimgoodbye-andnowhe'sinSetsuna'sroomprobablymakinglovetoherbecauseIdon'tthinkI'mspecialenoughandhewouldn'twanttomakelovetomeanywayandIknowhewouldn'teventhoughI'vesavedmyselfforhimand-" Chibi Usa spoke so fast, she couldn't understand herself._

_"Whoa, whoa, Serenity, slow down!Please, so I can understand you!" Yaten stroked the tears from her face as she took gasping breaths of air._

_"Diana told me she s-saw Helios throw away my Twinkle Yell Bell that he g-gave me long ago.W-when she t-told me that h-he had done this, I-I wanted to say g-goodbye.S-so I did, e-even though I kn-know I don't w-want to s-say goodbye to him. A-and he went into Setsuna's r-room and…" the princess choked out as much as she could before she burst into tears._

_"Oh, Serenity, I'm so sorry." Yaten sat and held her comfortingly._

_"Th-thank you, Yaten." I said when he had calmed me down some._

_"Serenity, I want you to know… You're very a special person to me and you're not the reason he's not with you anymore." Yaten was stroking me softly with his eyes. _

_"Yeah, thanks." She said half-heartedly, thinking he was just saying that to make her feel loved._

_"Serenity, I'm not just saying that. You're a wonderful person and any guy should thank his lucky freakin' stars to be with you.I know I would." Yaten smiled lovingly at Chibi Usa._

_"W-what are you saying, Yaten?" the princess looked at him in confusion, though she wasn't too puzzled._

_"What I'm trying to say is, that if you weren't so in love with Helios and I didn't have these strong feelings for Setsuna, then I would ask you to be with me." He smiled and ran his hands up and down her arm._

_"Maybe someday… if you lose the feelings you have for Setsuna and I, mine for Helios… then, maybe, someday, I'd say yes."_

_They both smiled into each other's eyes._

_"But today is not that day, Yaten." She grinned at him._

_"Ah, that I can comply with." He smiled right back at her, and they laughed. _

_She hugged him as he cradled her in his arms and they sat together for a little while.It felt so good._

_Chibi Usa eventually retreated to her bedroom alone, though her and Yaten kissed goodnight.She knew that they would, but she actually allowed herself to enjoy it, since she knew that it was the last time, the last kiss.Deep in her heart, she knew that she would never get over Helios, and she had a feeling Yaten knew it, too._

_Laying on her bed, Chibi Usa sniffled back a few remaining tears and fell deep asleep._

_***_

_As morning came, Chibi Usa stretched across her bed. Sunlight gleamed trough the window, but she couldn't feel it.She felt cold._

_Sitting up, she glanced at the clock.It was 10:30.She yawned and got out of her bed graciously, despite the uneasiness she felt._

_Chibi Usa glanced at the new white dress she had made.She sighed wearily._

**_What's the use?__ She asked herself. Placing it back into her closet, the princess pulled out her normal pink dress and slipped it over her body._**

_Walking out of her bedroom, she bumped into Yaten._

_"Good morning, Yaten." She said simply._

_"And good morning to you, too." He smiled gently at her and rubbed her arm as they passed each other._

_She sauntered slowly down the hall, with usual regality._

_Her mother looked at her while passing and took a double take._

_"Chibi Usa, I though you were going to wear that new dress!" she looked extremely confused._

_"I know, mom, but… it doesn't matter if I wear it or not, I still feel like a child.I always will." Chibi Usa stated. _

**_Especially since my beloved left me for an adult.__ She thought to herself and blinked hard. When she opened her eyes, she noticed her mother had a soft, loving look on her face that looked almost apologetic._**

_"Chibi Usa, it doesn't matter what you look like.You're a wonderful person and everyone loves you for who you are, not for what you look like.Nobody cares if you look like a child, which is untrue.You have grown and matured a lot since you returned from Tokyo." _

_Chibi Usa's lip began to quiver._

_"That's not true.They do__ care what I look like… enough to leave me…" she held back all but one tear which trickled down her face._

_Neo Serenity's face grew worried._

_"What do you mean, Serenity?" the Queen asked compassionately, smoothing the tear from her daughter's face._

_"I-I don't want to talk about it. I- oh, shit, I thought I would be over it my now!" she swore, realizing her violently her body was shaking and how rapidly tears streamed from her eyes. Not wishing to cry in front of her mother, since Chibi Usa wanted to be as strong as the phenomenal Neo Queen Serenity, she ran frantically back into her room._

_As Chibi Usa ran blindly to her room in tears, she smashed into Diana, who was (luckily) in human form._

_"Oh, I'm so sorry, Diana!" the princess cleared the tears from her eyes. _

_"Princess, Helios wants to meet with you at once!" The princess's head jerked around when she heard Helio's name…_

(") And so I ran immediately to his room. I didn't know what he could want to talk to me about, but whatever it was, he couldn't kick me down any worse than I already was.

Slowing down right before I got to the door, I waltzed to it, taking deep breaths to make sure I didn't sound like I had ran.

Knocking on the door, I realized my hair was down.

**Ah, well. I didn't care that much.**

The door opened, and Helios emerged wearing his usual attire, yet looking so beautiful. 

"Diana said you called?" I stated, though truly asking him what he wanted.

"Yes, I did.I wanted to talk to you." He crooned.

Trying not to bide into his sweetness in fear of becoming too hopeful, I laughed.

"What about?" I asked bluntly.

"About Setsuna and me.Please, come inside." He offered, and opened the door wider.

"No, thank you, if you have something to talk about, we can talk about it here."

"I understand. First of everything, I want to tell you how sorry I am.I don't know why I did this to you, and I just want to apologize with all my heart." His eyes melted mine, enough to where I had to look away.I laughed.

"It's hard to accept an apology when your heart's just been broken." I glared at him, though not as angrily as I wanted to.I still loved him and my heart wouldn't let me be cold towards him.

To my surprise, his eyes grew teary and his voice wavered as he whispered to me,

"I'm so sorry." 

I looked away, trying to escape the sadness that was held inside his eyes.

Taking my hand in his own, he kissed it softly, then took my other hand in his free one, kissed it, and held them to his side.

"And I want to tell you that my love for you hasn't lessened."

"Yeah? Then why did you throw away my Twinkle Yell Bell?" I didn't want to be seduced by someone who had broken my heart.

Helios blushed and looked so surprised and embarrassed, he might as well just come out of his room in his underwear.

"I-I saw you and Yaten kissing by your bedroom, and I felt as if you had just stabbed me and left me to rot.And I _didn't smile when you were kissing.I was biting my lip, trying not to cry.Then I went to Setsuna's room and started crying. That hurt me and I threw it away because I thought that solidified that you wanted us to be done, and I didn't want to have that memory of when we were happy together and the fact that I had screwed that up.I love you, maiden, and I'm sorry with all my heart." _

I felt the tears only then, as I took a sobbing breath. I covered my mouth, trying to hide my vulnerability to his sweet words.

Suddenly, he let go of my hands.It startled me, the warmth of the hands that I love leaving mine.

I gasped as he kneeled before me, gazing up into my eyes. Reaching into his pocket, Helios pulled out a velvety pink box and presented it to me.

As he opened the box, I saw the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.(")

_("Look at it, Rei, it's gorgeous!" Chibi Usa flashed a ring that looked vaguely pink.It was a heart-shaped diamond, with tiny crystals around the heart. It was all set on a silver band._

_"Oh, Chibi Usa, it's beautiful!" Princess Mars exclaimed.)_

(") He took ahold of my right hand and kissed it sweetly once more.

"If can ever forgive me, I wish to have your hand in marriage." He told me honestly.

For a moment, I was speechless.I really had nothing to say, and yet I had so much to say, all at the same time.

"Helios, I… I can't be with you when you are with someone else." 

"But I'm not!From the moment you came in and saw Setsuna and I kiss, I knew it was wrong, and even before that, I perceived it as wrong.And I don't know why I went with her in the first place, but from the moment you left the room, I knew it was wrong, I knew how much I was hurting you and myself as well, and I knew it had to end between Setsuna and I.And that very night, I ended it." He tried to explain, still on his knees.

"Then why did you go in there last night, hm?" I asked, tears falling endlessly, without care anymore.

"I was in Setsuna's room because I needed a shoulder to cry on.Somehow, I wasn't ready to answer any of your questions at that moment- I was so dumbstruck that you hadn't fallen in love with Yaten.But I felt so hurt, and I could feel how hurt you were, which made me feel even worse, so I went to cry with her.She is one of my best friends and we've only been friends for two months.That is why we were supposed to be celebrating our anniversary.When you walked in on us, that was one of the few times we had ever kissed.Since you and Yaten saw us, we both felt that you hated us."

"W-wait, let me get this straight.You broke it off with Setsuna, but you were never really together?" I was getting confused and trying not to let myself get caught up in his words and make stupid decisions.

"I told her we couldn't ever kiss like that again.I felt it was wrong and I'm sure she did too, but… I don't know." He sighed, obviously feeling really bad.

I smiled and my heart was jumping at his sincerity.

Bringing his hand to my lips, I kissed it gently and knelt down to him on the floor.I hugged him tightly and let out a sob of pure joy.

"Is this a yes?" Helios asked me lovingly and hopefully.

"Yes, yes, with all my soul, yes!" I cried and kissed him with ardor as I had wanted to for what seemed to be so long.

Setsuna came out of her bedroom with a pathetically apologetic look on her face. 

"I am so, so sorry, Chibi Usa." Her voice trembled with sorrow.

"Oh, Setsuna, don't cry!" I hugged her fiercely, then laughed and whispered in her ear, "Just don't kiss my man anymore, okay?" 

She laughed and stood up again.

"Point well across, Princess." She winked and walked back into her room.

I smiled and Helios and I kissed once more, with everything our souls held and so much more.(")

_"That is the sweetest thing I think I've ever heard!" Princess Mars grinned and embraced Chibi Usa happily._

_Neo Queen Serenity dashed out onto the balcony where Princess Mars and Serenity stood once more._

_"Honey, you can't spend your entire engagement party on the balcony with Rei when your fiancée is inside looking for you!" she scolded her daughter lightly, where as Rei stuck her tongue out at the Queen._

_"Do you want to take this outside?" Neo Serenity threatened Mars playfully._

_"We are outside, O' Intelligent One." Rei laughed with the Queen and they all went inside._

_Chibi Usa passed Yaten in the hall, giving him a smile, then walking over to Helios._

_Yaten frowned as she walked away and sulked to his room. _

_As he approached his door, he saw that Setsuna stood beside him. She took hold of his hand and smiled._

_"Yaten, I think we need to talk." _

_They both walked inside his room, smiling at each other, though Yaten took one last look at the Princess before he shut the door._


End file.
